Diego's suspisiousness
by DisneyLover-121
Summary: Something is going on and diego is on a adventure to find out what is wrong with his mate Shira. With Manny and Ellie knowing; they still don't tell Diego. Looks like he'll jave to find out on his own
1. Chapter 1

_It was a ordinary day for the herd everything was going perfect, Diego was dating Shira, Elle and Manny was still Manny and Elle, Sid was Sid, and the possums they still needed help... Big time! Diego and Shira had been in love for a while now, since a month after the successful defeat of Captin Gutt and his scervy crew. Diego had FIANLLY confested his feeling to Shira, with the help of Manny and mostly Sid... You could say that he did'nt do anything though. Step for laugh, that he was in love. Shira also opened up to her feelings towards Diego. The rough sabre-toothed sabre's had now became a more loving type toward each other and others._

_It has been 5 months and nothing could ever break nor come between Shiras and Diegos relationship unless... One of the Sabres was hiding something from the over. Mating season was over and lets say Diego couldn't reseast and lets keep it as that._

_Diego had picked up on Shiras asmosphere and actions toward him, she was normally her-self around him, but recently she had became more moody, fattish, and argumentaly over things. Diego had become surspious, and decided to find Shira and talk about whats up... And her problems._

**_DIEGOS POV-_**

_Ok... How am i going to break this..  
"Err... Shira.. It looks like you have became more moody and fat! Im not trying to say anything but ya'noo"  
NO i car say that err...  
What is up with her, dont get me wrong i love her but why is she being like this to me, if something is up she does know she can talk to me right i hope she does anyway. Ok. Now where is she... Ohh there she is !_

_'Ohh wait there Diego', my mind had said as i had arrived at the place Shira was, ohh shes with Elle and Manny, i wonder what she is talking there is she crying! Why is she crying, shall i go to her or just ears-drop. Is that a bad idea ? Nar, if i asked her she would just go into a mood with me... Again!_

**_End of POV-_**

_"I don't know what to do Elle" Shira said with tears in her eyes._

_"Dont worry Diego will understand" Elle had said surportively._

_"But what if he does'nt then what?!"_

_" I promise Shira, Diego will love this and he isn't like that like Elle had said he will understand" Manny said in a surpportive and hopefull tone._

_Many thing where running though Diegos mind, what will he understand? Why is she crying ? Why did'nt Shira come to him!?_

_As Diego became more and more into the conversation, Manny,Elle and Shira was emerging through out the entrance. Diego had belted it to the Fire to get ready for bed, before any of the herd could see him. Sid has just came out of the woods a second later with more sticks for the fire. Peaches had came back with lousie from the aventures they had been in, Elle and Manny had also lied next to the fire resting there head down. Shira had lied next to Diego saying there fianal good night to the herd. There dreams had just began._

_Diego had to get the most rest for his no stop detective work tmorrow. Trying to see whats up with Shira and what will he understand!_

_The sun had rose on the contenenial and The herd day had fianlly just began, Shira was of with Elle and Peaches for there girls day out, sid was off to his bussiness 'Flame-Hire'. Crash Eddie and Louis had gone out for a michivious day out, and there was 2 left Diego and Manny. This was Diegos only chance to ask Manny what that was about with Shira yesterday._

_"Err Manny... You would never keep anything from me would you. Especially if it had something IMPORTANT or to do with me in it." Diego said, easily as possiable to Manny._

_The wolly mammoth had sweat all over his face and was thinking of what to say as Diego was un-paciently waiting._

_"Well..." Diego said sharply_

_"Err...of course not... Not anything..." Manny had said nervously._

_"I know Manny... I know what was happening yesterday! I know your hiding something from me Manny! Just please tell me!" Diego said fusterated._

_All of the sudden the girls had walked in forgeting the salon was shut, so they was stuck with the herd, which was a relife for Manny but not as happy for Diego as he wanted to find out what was wrong with Shira. Or he could confront her._

_" err.. Shira can i talk to you please?" Diego had said._

_"Sure" Shira had said glancing back at Elle with a worried look in her pierced blue eyes which where shimmering into the sunlight._

_After walking a bit away from the herd Diego had sat down inviting Shira to sit down with him. So there he was fianlly confronting her; he would have to do it anyway; if he'd like it or not._

_"Whats up Diego, you seem anxious and hirrated"_

_"Well, you can say that. But i wanted to talk to you about err.. How can i say this ?"_

_"Say what?" Shira said getting more worried._

_" well, no affense or nothing but you seem more moody... And emotional lately"_

_" well i have my reasons! " Shira said sharply_

_Coming straight up with his most hessetation Diego had said_

_" Why didn't you come to me when you was Crying ?"_

_Shira had lifted her face down to her paws, shutted eyes, taking deep breaths in and out. Diego lifted her face up pleading her to tell him through- out his facial expressions._

_Slowly Shira spoke with worriness in her tone.  
" ... Because you won't love me anymore!"_

_With confusion Diego looked her in her pirced blue eyes_

_" Me not love you am you mad! Why wouldnt i love you for, you're my life and nothing will never change that do you understand...I love you"_

_Diego had being cut out by Shira  
" Im pregnant... Alright! I was scared to tell you, you wouldnt love me anymore and this is no game play this motherhood and Fatherhood!" Shira said sharply._

_Tears had started forming into Diegos eyes, but these where not sad upset tears they were happy tears. He ran towards Shira nuzzling her gently carmly whispering_

_" We our going to be the happiest family ever, and I love you... Still"_

_" Our you crying! I knew you was a softie" Shira said with a gentle laugh._

_" Yh i'm your softie though..."_

**_R&&R- WHO WHATS ME TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER, ONLY WILL DO ANOTHER IF THERES MORE THAN 4 PEOPLE WHATING ME TO DO IT. THANKS BABZ XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_BEFORE YOU START READING WILD CATS AND DOGS AND CATS ARE ONLY PREGGS FOR 9 WEEKS, ONLY IF YOU GET CONFUSED OR ANYTHING :)_**

Days, weeks went by after Shira told Diego that they were going to have be family. It was 2 weeks before Shira will give birth to her and Diegos cubs. Diego had became more anxious, waiting for the cubs arrival, he became more protective over what Shira did; she couldn't even take a drink without Diego following her steps, but secertly Shira liked it as she had seen more and more softness from him, than ever before. Shira had became more tired and hungry, Elle had helped Shira through out this as she went through it aswell.

"2 weeks... 2 weeks...2 weeks..." diego keep repeating over and over again.

"Softie" Diego heard from a small distance away and straight away reckernise it was Shira. As she only dared to call it Diego.

"What did i say Diego, stop worry about them; them am going to be ok, we all am. Promise." Shira said before lying down on the rock.

"Well how can i not worry, im going to be dad your going to be a mom and them am going to be our kids. And what if i aint the best dad, i will mess up their childhood, like my dad did before i meet you!" Diego spoke facing his face towards his paws.

"Softie..." Shira said as her voice dragged

"What; whats happing"

"Their kicking, i think they am saying that your wrong and we am going to be more than perfect. Come on come feel them!"

Diego smirked as he walked over layed down next to Shira and gently placing his paw over her belly, feeling their furture cubs kicking. After a while of talking they both started to drift of into trants of sleep.

Diego lifted his eyes from the trance he had drifted off to but only Shira wasen't there, where was she? He quickly shot up and searched for her but she was gone! No where in sight. Something had happened!

**_SHIRAS POV_**

"Let go of me!" Shira screamed.

"Let me think about that... No, im getting my revenage like i said i would i swore down to him i would, i warned him and he didn't listen. I was his only true friend but he betrayed me and i shall get my revenge, let me guess your his mate ay, happy litttle family on the way, but ohh its a shame he isnt going to be there." He spoken.

"Who are you? What do you want from me! And what has Diego done persisoraly to you!"

"Ohh so you know that who im talking about ,Diego, he hasent told you has he, such a shame do u know 'mates' should not keep secrets..."

"What do u mean secrets, he has no secrets to keep from me, so why do you stop carrying on and answer my question Who are you? What do you want from me!"

"Well your a fierce one ain't you, got much experiance. Well i am nobody... Shira, and i want you, i took you because im using you for the bait to lure him in to my trap, to let him see what its like, revenage. He is going to suffer, he will be crushed to see you hurt again."

**_END OF POV_**

Diego legged toward the herd screaming Mannys name.

"Manny Its happened, he alive, hes got her its over! "

"He you mean HE; no it carnt be he wouldnt be alive, he couldnt!" Manny said in shock as Diego collapsed to the floor.

"Yh he is Manny, i have to do something about it, she only got a week or something left to give birth, he wanted this, he has been planning it! Shes the bait, to bring me to his trap"

" Do you mean we have to do something about it, Diego."

Manny and Diego told the herd all about it and set of into his trap what they was capiable of knowing about, but no it wasent just them two it had to Sid coming along.

Diego stopped and just stood there his nose lurked towards the ground sniffing rapidly as he picked up her scent or was that just his trap.

" Listen guys, i found Shiras scent but i couldnt find his, this is a trap so Sid you need to follow this path into the forest we will be close but not so he will see us, he will trap you as this is a trap. Understood"

"Why me" sid said.

"JUST DO IT" Manny and Diego shouted.

Sid un-covered his ears from the shouting he looked down knowing it was a bad idea but still he was going ahead with it. Diego and Manny went into hiding far from sight. Sid walked and walked until BOOM! He was trapped. A sudden familiar voice came over, birds went silent, trees stopped swoshing it all came to a stop. It was him!

"Hello sloth..."

**_SORRY ITS SHORT R&&R._**


End file.
